Top Secret: How to Save Everything and Blend in
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: New summary. Rachel, the new girl, is about to turn life's upside down and maybe fix a few on the way. Some people want to know what she's hiding. Bad summary. Finchel and Quick. Faberry, Fuinn, Puckleberry, and Finn/Puck,  Pinn?  Friendship.
1. Prolog

**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

Rachel never thought she would be falling from this. Falling could be literal or symbolic. She could actually be falling from something, like a cliff, or she could be falling out of life, out of rhythm. In her case it's literal.

It all started with her parents death. The leader of her ship, Commander, (yes, that's his real name. Why he was named that? It's because his dad knew he was gong to be a commander), decided everything, like, who dies, lives, and gets thrown out of the ship.

One day Rachel's parents were talking non-sense about how we should stop this secret war that's been going on between them and the humans. Commander felt enraged, this was the silliest idea he ever heard. The war has been going on for years, there's no way they will make a treaty.

Commander summoned the guards to take them away. He had ever felt so insulted. After the incident Commander has been working everyone harder than ever. No one ever saw Rachel's parents again.

After the death of her parents, Rachel was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage was a very dirty, dark and decrepit place. Most people would feel bad for the poor souls that lived there, while to the 'poor souls,' to was like heaven. That was only because that's the only place they lived in and seen.

The teachers at Rachel's school was happy with the progress. Rachel was beyond the learning curve.

Rachel knew there was some thing diferent about her. She finally found out when it was her's sixth birthday.

On that day some guy came up to her and said, "You see this book here, memorize it, and never let anyone see this." The stranger handed her a ten pounded book.

"How am I going to memorize it?" Rachel's voice came out like a mouse squeaking.

The man's kind and gentle voice replied, "One chapter at a time young guardian, it's easier to memorize when you sing it."

Before Rachel could ask him why he called her a guardian, he disappeared.

Later Rachel looked at the book, the title was: _Top Secret: How to Save Everything and Blend in at the Same Time_. That's an odd and long title, little Rachel thought. Rachel carefully opened the book. Dust flew around her cavernous room, causing her to cough. The first page read:

_Information: If you are reading this that means you either stole this or you were chosen to make sure your race and the humans don't get to the Facultas. If they do they can destroy everything and I mean everything like time, space, you name it. This book will teach how to prevent anyone from finding the Facultas. Also never, ever reveal who you are. Before you go on, get a book cover for this book._

Rachel quickly grabbed her only book cover she owned, covered the book and continued to read.

When Rachel was fifteen she had memorized ten chapters. The book had taught her how to do these amazing abilities like telekinesis and how to run a mile in two seconds. The book also taught her to look out for people who wanted the Facultas for them selves.

One day Commander wanted Rachel to sing in front of a crowd. The one thing that scared Rachel more than the Facultas is talking or in this case singing in front of a crowd.

"No I will not sing in front of a crowd!" Rachel yelled

"If you don't I'll throw you off the ship!" Commander commanded.

That isn't a bad idea Rachel thought, remembering in chapter eight what the book mentioned:

_If you get a chance to get off the ship do it! The Facultas is located on earth. And remember: Never look a gifted horse in the mouth._

"Fine then I won't sing!"

Then Commander grabbed Rachel, brought her to the edge of the ship then with all his might he pushed Rachel off the ship, sending Rachel falling. Luckily, Commander didn't notice the book tucked under her arm.

Rachel, who knew if she didn't do something fast she'll die, did the trick taught in chapter six:

_If you are falling from incredible heights think of pillows and mattresses, you will land in something that feels like it. WARNING:If this is your first time doing this, you might pass out when you hit the invisible pillows._

Rachel closed her eyes and in her head she repeated: pillows, mattresses, pillows, mattresses. Once Rachel hit the floor she got a quick look of where she was. There was this green stuff that she only heard in stories, grass. Rachel didn't have more time to admire the forest because darkness quickly flooded her vision.

* * *

Finn was also falling. But, his falling is symbolic. And He doesn't even know he's falling.

Finn's dad died when Finn was little. A year after that Finn and his mom moved to a small town named Lima, which had a population of roughly seven hundred.

Lima wasn't all bad. There Finn met his best friends Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Puck was the small town's 'badass' that had a soft side that only Quinn and Finn saw, and Quinn was the HBIC 'perfect' Christian girl that was only nice to her best pals, she also is a friend to Brittany, the innocent, and pretends to be a friend to Santana, the bitch. Finn doesn't find Quinn attracted in anyway but Puck sure did.

Finn never dated anyone after Santana. She ruined him too much. Quinn and Puck are always trying to get him to date again but after a while they gave up. Finn never looks at Santana the same way he used to.

All Finn wants though is to make his mom happy. Both of them went through heartbreak, just Carole went through losing a loved one and more.

Carole is falling the same way as her son. After this guy who watered the grass broke things off with her, she never dated again. All Carole wants is to make sure Finn is safe.

Finn had to promise his mom not to ever go to break a girl's heart the way hers has broken.

The same day Rachel fell, Quinn and Finn decided to celebrate 'Without Puck's Badassment' day. Everyone gets sick of him and his 'Badass Ways' every once in awhile.

Quinn suggested to take a walk through the forest, because this was also the second year anniversary after the Finntana break up and being pals with Finn for awhile, she knew that walking through a forest cleared his mind.

"So, Finn how are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I've been better, but I'm fine," Finn answered.

Then all of a sudden Quinn stopped.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn didn't say anything, all she did was look wide eyed, mouth opened at Finn, turn, then point foward.

Once Finn saw what she was looking at, his face matched hers. "Oh my G-d."

Even at this situation Quinn still managed to reply, "Finn, say oh my gosh, not oh my G-d."

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue. ****I'll update My ExGirlfriend is a Werewolf soon for people who are a fan of that story. **Next chapter: Finn and Quinn find some strange girl, lying on the forest floor. Who is she, and why is she there?


	2. Musical Voices

**I don't own Glee. In case you didn't figure this out before this story is AU and most of the characters are OOC.**

* * *

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, only to meet two sets of wide-eyed people. Those are humans? Rachel thought. They look just like my species. In the stories that Rachel heard, humans were supposed to be these horrible, ugly creatures, not beautiful people that could easily blend in with her species if they knew how to.

"A-are you okay?" A musical voice filled Rachel's head. A human's voice was supposed to sound like death, not heaven. The voice definitely belonged to the male human that was standing a few feet away from her.

"I'm fine," Rachel's voice sounded weak, maybe that's because she's been out cold for two hours. Her voice was nothing compared to the humans. At least that was what she thought.

"Why are you in the middle of the forest?" A feminine voice asked. Her voice was also like music to Rachel's ears.

"Um," why was she in the middle of the forest? Rachel knew that she needed a good excuse or these humans would start to get suspicious. Rachel had a skill of thinking fast, the book told her to prefect it. Chapter three said so:

_In any circumstances don't let anyone get suspicious of you. It might lead to investigation, which leads to knowing then it leads to trying to find the Facultas, then that leads to destruction. You must learn how to think on your feet._

"I was doing an experiment if sleeping on the forest floor makes someone act different than sleeping on a bed." Seriously Rachel? That's probably the worst lie ever, here comes the destruction, Rachel told herself.

"Oh, well um have you found anything different?" The female human asked. Rachel liked talking to these humans.

"Yes, sleeping in the forest makes my back hurt," Rachel replied. Her voice sounded stronger. That wasn't a lie though; Rachel's back was hurting like hell.

"Well I'm Quinn and this is Finn," the female human, Quinn, nudged the male human, Finn who just seemed to have been zoned out.

"I'm Rachel and it's nice to meet you."

"So do you live around here?" Finn finally spoke up. Rachel liked his voice a little bit better than the girl's.

Rachel thought for a moment, what should she say? Before Rachel could answer someone else had for her. "She's staying with me for awhile." That voice was very familiar to Rachel. Then she found out where she heard it before. He was the guy that gave her the book on her sixth birthday.

"Hi Mr. Shue!" Quinn squeaked.

"Why is Rachel staying with you?" Finn's melodic voice wondered.

"She's my niece," Mr. Shue replied calmly. I am? Rachel thought. "And her parents are on a long business trip," Mr. Shue continued, "She'll be going to McKinley for the time being."

"I'll guess Finn and I will see you at school," Quinn said. Then she started to walk back to the Hudson's place. She noticed Finn was just standing there staring at Rachel so she grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him away.

Once Finn and Quinn were out of earshot Rachel asked, "Why did you say that I'd be living with you?"

"Because you will Rachel. I was sent to take care of you."

"Oh," was all Rachel could manage to speak.

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

"Finn, I think you freaked Rachel out," Quinn told Finn.

"Why would you say that?" Finn asked.

"You were just staring at her for most of the time!"

"Well, I didn't know what to say."

"You could have said something like: 'Hi I'm Finn' or 'If you need help adjusting to McKinley just ask me!'"

"Well, I'm sorry I froze!"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Let's stop screaming at each other and enjoy our Without Puck's Badassment day."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"So, you're going to help me train?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Sometimes it's easier when someone's showing you what to do then just reading a book," Mr. Shue answered.

"What should I call you? Quinn and Finn called you Mr. Shue."

"When we are training call me Will, when you are at school, call me Mr. Shue, and when we are anywhere in public that isn't school call me Uncle Will."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Rachel, your last name is Berry here, so Commander's guards can't track you down."

"'Kay. I have two questions."

"Ask away."

"Why am I the guardian of the Facultas?"

"Some of your teachers are a part of this group and they have a job to find the person most suitable to protect the Facultas and you were the best choice."

"Oh. My second question is are you my species or human?"

"Human. The company I mentioned before has both your species and humans and I'm in it."

After Rachel didn't say anything for a while Will decided to say, "Rachel, you should get ready for school. You're starting tomorrow."

"Okay... Wait I have to go to school!"

"Yea, you need to act like a normal human teen Rachel."

"Great, just great," Rachel grumbled.

* * *

Finn didn't know why but he couldn't get Rachel out of his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but Rachel's voice was the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life.

"Hey Finn, what are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"N-nothing," Finn said.

"You ready to watch the movie of all time?"

"I was born ready." Finn might have been born ready for this, but for the things that lied ahead, that quote wouldn't be true.

* * *

**Next chapter: Rachel's first day at McKinley. What could go wrong?**


	3. The Thief, Dodge Ball and Glee

**I don't own Glee. Facultas is a latin word. If you want to know what it means, google it.**

* * *

Rachel wished this day wouldn't have come. It was Her first day at human school. Let the pain begin.

"Rachel are you ready," Will asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel groaned.

Rachel ran down stairs looking very tired.

Today was the start of the beginning and no one was prepared. Sometimes that's a good thing, but other in other situations? The results can only be guessed at.

* * *

"Hi Rachel!" Quinn's enthusiastic voice shouted. Quinn was wearing some red and white cheerleading uniform.

Rachel, who was currently looking at her feet, looked up to see Quinn waving to her. Rachel waved back. That's what humans do, right? Hopefully.

Quinn parted the students like the red sea and made her way to Rachel. "So, what do you have first?" Quinn asked.

Rachel quickly looked at her schedule then said, "Science, how 'bout you?"

"Same thing. Come on, let's go to class." Quinn started to drag Rachel.

"Wait, what about getting my stuff for science?"

"Oops, sorry. What locker number do you have?"

"1527."

"Lucky, that's right next to Finn's." Finn? Oh Finn that male human, Rachel thought.

Instead of dragging Rachel to science, Quinn dragged her to locker 1527.

At locker 1527 Rachel saw some Mohawk human talking to Finn.

"Hey baby, who's this?" The Mohawk dude gave a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek.

"This is Rachel. Rachel, this is Puck," Quinn explained.

Rachel had a weird feeling about Puck. His mouth was smiling but his eyes were glaring at her. Quinn didn't notice. "Rachel and I are going to science once she gets her stuff. I'll see you at study hall?"

"I can wait." Puck's eyes didn't leave Rachel.

"See ya then baby!" Once Rachel got her stuff, Quinn grabbed her arm and dragged her to science.

* * *

"Hey baby, what ya reading," some dark skinned human said. The human looked very intimidating to Rachel. That didn't mean a thing to her.

"None of your business," Rachel snapped.

"Feisty eh? I like that. Now tell me what you're reading," the human demanded.

"No!"

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way, now choose!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it." One thing that Rachel knew how to do was how to annoy someone.

"I guess it's the hard way then!" The human ripped the book that Rachel was reading from her hands.

"Give it back!" Rachel screamed.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," the human mimicked. The human used his side as an advantage and waved the book over his head.

Rachel started to jump up and down trying to get her book back. Then Rachel got a new idea, this guy may be bigger then her but definitely not stronger.

Rachel leaped at the human, knocking him to the ground. While the human's brain was processing what happened, Rachel got the book out of his grasp.

Before Rachel was about to claw off the humans face she felt big hands pull her off. Rachel whipped her head around to see Finn holding her.

"He's not worth it," Finn beautiful voice left Rachel in a trance.

"Okay," was all Rachel could say. This Finn human left her speechless. She noticed that Finn was a little talking more.

"What do you have next?"

"US history."

"Let's get to class."

* * *

Finn didn't know much about Rachel, but he wanted to. Last night, after the movie, Finn was practicing how to not creep a girl out. Finn felt different around Rachel then he felt with any other girl. He can't describe the feeling, but it was a good one.

"So... Finn... what do you like to do?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thinking.

"Well, I'm the quarterback for the football team and I'm in glee." Rachel looked at him strangely.

"Glee?" She questioned.

"Um, glee is a club where you um, sing and stuff. It's better than I make it sound. If you want you could join." Finn found Rachel strange. Not a bad strange, just strange. Seriously who hasn't heard about glee club?

"I'll check it out. Got to go to my next class, see ya." Finn watched Rachel walk down the hall. Man, he really wanted to find out more things about her.

* * *

Rachel had gym next. Apparently that book-stealing human was also in it.

"So, does everyone know the rules of dodge ball?" The gym human teacher asked. Even where Rachel lived they played dodge ball. Everyone nodded. "Okay, you, that side," the gym teacher pointed to a redheaded kid with glasses and an Afro. "You on this side."

The gym teacher was done with the teams. On Rachel's was that human with the Afro, a female human with tan skin and dark hair and a tall blond female human. Both of them were wearing the same uniform that Rachel seen Quinn wearing. On the other team were that thief, a muscular tall human that was talking to him, a Asian Goth human, and a other Asian. There was some wheelchair guy that was being the judge.

"Ready, set, go!" The gym teacher shouted.

The thief seemed like he was just aiming for Rachel the whole time, missing every shot. The human that was talking to him earlier hit the tall blond.

"Oh, no you didn't just hit Britts," the dark haired human said. Then the dark haired human hit the guy right in the face with a dodge ball.

Rachel finally picked up a dodge ball and threw it at the thief. The ball hit him right in the middle of his chest. "Damn it!" He swore, then dragged his moping self off the dodge ball court.

The other Asian knocked off the Afro human's glasses.

The dark haired girl hit the Goth girl.

"I'm not going to lose!" The other Asian said.

"Yea you are," the dark haired human said. Rachel threw a dodge ball that was going a hundred miles per hour. She had hit the other Asian.

* * *

"Hey Rachel, you ready for glee?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yea. Uh Finn, who runs glee?" Rachel wondered.

"Mr. Shue."

Gee, this should be fun, Rachel thought.

* * *

"Hey everybody, this is Rachel," Finn announced to the glee group. Rachel recognized a few kids from gym class.

"Hi," Rachel said, though it came out as a squeak.

"I'm Tina," the Goth human from gym class said.

"Mercedes, and don't forget it," a black human said.

"Kurt. If you need fashion advice just ask me or 'Cedes," a human wearing very fashionable clothes said.

"Mike, and next time don't hit me with a dodge ball super hard," the other Asian said.

"You hit him with a dodge ball?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear. She ignored him.

"You already know me," Quinn said.

"And me," Puck stated. Puck was still glaring at her. Rachel didn't even know what his problem was with her.

"I'm Artie," the wheelchair kid from gym said.

"Uh, guys, is this where they're selling ice cream?" The blond girl came in, looking confused.

"No Brittany, this is glee club," Quinn said politely.

"Oh, well bye." Brittany left.

Hey guys sorry I'm late," Mr. Shue came in, "Oh, hey Rachel, you're doing glee?"

* * *

Glee club was odd. It was also fun. The whole time the kids were singing songs from the 80's. Finn told Rachel that was their song assignment.

"So, did you have fun?" Finn questioned Rachel.

"Yea," Rachel replied.

"Well, I," Finn started, "I mean everyone would be happy to see you in glee again," Finn added quickly.

"I'll guess I'll come again," Rachel said.

"Great, can't wait to see you there, again."

* * *

**Next chapter: Finn's in a very good mood. Why? Because today is the day he is going to ask Rachel out. What could go wrong?**


	4. Good Moods

**I don't own Glee. Short chapter, hopefully the next one is longer.**

**

* * *

**

_Rachel seemed scared, very scared. There was some tall guy chasing her. The guy was even bigger than Finn, which most people thought was impossible._

_Rachel was going at an incredible speed. It was inhuman. It was faster than anything imaginable._

_The tall freak was wielding a knife in his hand, trying to reach Rachel._

_Rachel tripped over a tree branch, making her vulnerable._

_"You'll be easier then your parents!" The guy's rough voice said._

_The guy came closer and closer..._

Finn woke up with sweat poured on his forehead. He kept on having the same nightmare ever since he met Rachel. It was the same guy chasing Rachel every night. But today the nightmare couldn't break his good mood. Nothing could break his good mood.

He was going to ask Rachel out. He'd been practicing how not to make a fool of himself when he asked and other important stuff.

He did notice some weird things about Rachel. She's always carrying the same book, reading it, and when someone asks about it she refuses to answer them. She is also never cold or hot. She never sweats, not even when she ran ten miles. Rachel is also confused with a lot of things. She didn't know about Valentines Day and when he, Quinn and Puck explained it to her, that it's a holiday where people give hearts to each other, she asked how they did that.

Rachel is also enemies with Azimio and Karofsky. Well everyone is but they never do anything about it. Rachel though, when she is about to slushied by them, she'll just go up to them, and then push the slushy on to them. Once she didn't do that, she stood perfectly still, and right when Azimio threw the slushy, she stepped to the side, letting the slushy hit the floor. Then the bell rang and Azimio ran into the spilled slushy, slipping and getting slushy on the back of his shirt. It doesn't end there, Sue Sylvester was walking down the hall, then she stepped on Azimio, and said, "Get up and clean this mess! Geez, why would someone be so stupid to slushy the ground and then slip on it!" Then Sue jumped off Azimio and walked away.

Finn jumped out of his bed and down the stairs. He was also very nervous. What happens if she rejects me? Or if she stands me up? Or if she's like Santana? Finn shook those thoughts out of his head. He knew Rachel was different. And she also confuses him.

* * *

Finn walked in school with his head held high. Then he saw Azimio with a slushy. Before Azimio could do anything, Rachel walked by and pushed the slushy into his face.

Rachel was someone you could rely on. Finn smiled to himself and made his way to his locker.

"You seem in a good mood," Rachel said. The sound of her voice even made Finn happier.

"Yea," Finn said.

"So... What's got you feeling so good?" Rachel wondered.

"You'll see," Finn said. He was waiting for the end of the day to ask her. That way if she rejects him, he would've already gone through class, so he wouldn't be moping all day.

* * *

Finn walked up to Rachel. He was going to do it.

"Uh, hi Rachel," Finn said nervously.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Rachel asked.

Finn gulped, he started to speak, "Will you go out with me?" His heart pounded against his ribcage as he said those words.

"Sure, where and when?" Rachel seemed totally calm.

"Uh, Breadstix, tomorrow at six."

"It's a date."

Finn walked away, smiling triumphantly. He did it and she said yes. When Rachel couldn't see him, he did a fist pump in the air.

* * *

Yes, yes yes! Rachel's mind was screaming. Even though she seemed calm, she was exploding inside. No one could have been happier then she was now.

"Berry," Rachel turned around to see Noah Puckerman breathing down her back.

"Yes, Noah?"

"You better not break his heart," Puck commanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Is that all?"

Puck walked away. "I guess that's all," Rachel said to her self.

Rachel opened her locker, her eyes widen. The book wasn't there. That just broke her mood.

* * *

"What do you mean it wasn't there?" Mr. Schuester screamed.

"It just wasn't there!" Rachel yelled back.

"You need to find it!"

"I know!"

"Start looking, and don't stop until you find it."

"But I have a date with Finn tomorrow."

"Rachel, what's more important, a date or saving the world."

But it's a date with Finn! Rachel said in her mind. She knew if she said that out loud, Mr. Shue would scream at her.

"Thought so. You are not going to do anything until you find that book. You are not going to eat, sleep, or go on dates!"

Rachel was about to protest but Mr. Shue stormed out before she could do so.

She had one single thought going through her head. Finn's going to be so heartbroken.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She had to find the book fast, before Saturday at six came by.

* * *

**Next chapter: It's Rachel verses time. Will she be able to find the book on time?**


	5. Rachel Vs Time, Sam's Plan

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Finn was so excited and nervous for the date. This was the first date since he found out that Santana was cheating.

He made sure that everything was going to be perfect. He worked his ass off so he could impress Rachel.

This date was going to be perfect. It had to be. It would have been.

* * *

Rachel has been searching everywhere for her book. In lakes, (she's lucky that she doesn't need air) trees, houses, and many more places.

Rachel was in the Lima Woods, looking up and down for that book. It was already one o'clock Saturday. If she doesn't find the book soon she's so screwed. She was pretty sure that Puck would beat her up if she didn't make it to the date. If he could. Rachel may be small but everyone knew she isn't weak.

Rachel saw something a few miles away from her. She focused her eyes to see curly hair she was familiar with. Too familiar with.

Jesse, her mind snarled. Why would he be here? Jesse was Commander's second. It seemed like Jesse was actually the leader. He was always telling Commander what to do and making up Commander's mind when he couldn't think of a solution. Rachel knew he was the one to tell Commander to kill her parents. Her hatred for him couldn't be explained in words. She didn't know how a creature like him could exist.

Rachel saw that he was holding something, though the thing was unclear. Rachel moved closer to Jesse silently.

Her eyes recognized the object right away. It was the book. How did he get it? Rachel sprinted towards Jesse, tackling him to the ground.

"Give me the book!" She growled. Her hands pressed his shoulders to the ground.

"You want this stupid book? Sure have it. It doesn't even open." Jesse chucked the book at Rachel, hitting her in the head. Rachel jumped off Jesse. She started to rub her temple. "I would never expect you to be here. Everyone think your dead, even your best friend Sam."

Rachel suddenly felt bad. Sam was her best bud what no, Sam was her brother from another Mother while she was his sister from another Mister. They did everything almost together. Now Rachel just felt like crap abandoning him on the ship with Commander as mad as Hell at everything.

"Y-you spoke to Sam," Rachel stuttered.

"I tried to speak to Sam. All I got out of him was WAH, WAH RACHEL'S DEAD WAH, WAH! He couldn't stop crying, the poor guy. You really broke him." Rachel knew Jesse didn't feel bad. Everyone knew he had the same emotional range that an automaton has. His heart was not a heart but THE heart of the devil.

"I also carry a gift for Commander. The gift of pain," Jesse laughed the way an evil scientist laughs. Before Rachel could react, Jesse took out a knife and plunged the knife into her stomach. One thing humans and Rachel's species share is that they bleed red blood. Two things they don't is how they can be murdered and what organs can get damaged and what can't.

Rachel could hear Jesse's laugh as he walked away. Rachel felt her body fall to the ground. Her vision was a little hazy and blood was dripping down her stomach. Rachel reached for the book and rested her head on it. Rachel tried to yell for help but her mouth wasn't listening to her brain.

Don't pass out! Rachel's mind screamed. You'll miss your date with Finn!

Her body didn't listen.

* * *

Rachel didn't show up. Finn felt rage build up inside. She stood him up! Finn couldn't believe it. He thought she was different. He made sure that everything was perfect. PERFECT! She was worst then Santana!

Rachel Berry, he thought, you might have made a fool of me, but you just made a mistake. You just made Finn Hudson you new enemy.

* * *

Sam finally stopped crying. They never found Rachel's body! He realized. She could still be alive! A sudden gust of hope flew through him.

He knew what he had to do. He will find Rachel dead or alive, on earth. First though he needed a reason. Commander isn't going to like this.

Sam needed Blaine's help first. Sam ran to Blaine's room

Sam knocked on Blaine's door. "Blaine, let me in, it's Sam!"

Blaine opened the door, "Sam! Your finally done rotting in your room?"

Sam ignored that comment. "Blaine, you know how no one found Rachel's body yet?"

"Come into the room. Yea I know no one found her yet. Why?"

"I think Rachel's alive!"

"Sam, Rachel hasn't been seen on the ship, where do you think she is?"

"On earth."

"How do you plan on getting on earth?"

Sam whispered his plan in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded his head, "That might work."

"Might work? It will work. I need it to work."

* * *

"Jesse did you kill Rachel?" Commander's voice rang from the thing those humans called a phone.

"Yes," Jesse lied. He knew he didn't kill Rachel. He just caused her pain.

"Great. You can come back to the ship now, I don't want you to bring the war to wherever you are."

"Sorry Commander, I have some unfinished business here."

"You can stay, just don't cause trouble."

"Yes sire," Jesse lied again. He was definitely going to cause trouble. It was in his blood. And no one can stop him, not even Commander.

* * *

**Next chapter: Sam puts his plan in action. Will he succeed? Will Rachel be saved? What will Jesse do? How will Finn act? How will Puck and Quinn act? Maybe a few of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**


	6. The 'Place'

**I don't own Glee. This isn't the best chapter in my opinion.**

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes letting bright light flood in them. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she saw that she was in someone's house and she was laying in a couch.

Rachel saw a sign that read:

_Mi casa es_

_su casa_

The house had this warm, Spanish feel to it.

Rachel looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing someone else's shirt. Rachel pulled the shirt up a bit to check her wound and found out it had been stitched.

"I see your finally awake," Rachel turned around to find one else but Santana Lopez staring right back at her.

Rachel couldn't find any words to say. Santana Lopez, the same girl that bullies the glee, and scares everyone with her death glare, found Rachel and stitched her up.

"Your lucky that I found you, someone else would've taken you to a hospital and found out that you aren't human," Santana continued.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"That's not important right now. Here's your book," Santana handed Rachel her book. "Do you feel okay to leave?"

"Yea, I feel fine."

"Good, just take it easy. You can keep the shirt."

"Thanks," Rachel said as she got up and left.

* * *

"Where do you guys think your going?" A buff guard stopped Blaine, who was dressed up in a guard uniform and Sam, who Blaine was holding his hands behind his back.

"This dope was causing trouble so I'm taking him to the Place," Blaine said sternly.

"What the Hell is the 'Place'?" The guard growled.

Blaine faked a gasp. "You haven't heard of the 'Place'? It's the place where you put idiots like this in!" Blaine said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Continue then." The guard carried his head high like he was trying to preserve his pride, and started to walk away.

When the guard was out of earshot Sam asked, "Seriously Blaine, the 'Place'?"

"He bought it didn't he? Let's just get the rope you were talking about."

* * *

Jesse smiled evilly. He had done his research and found out that Rachel was going to a school called McKinley and that she was in its glee club, New Directions. He headed to Carmel to join its glee club Vocal Adrenaline, a rival of Rachel's glee club.

This was part two in Operation: Ruin Rachel's Life. Everything was going smoothly. If this works out, Jesse will be able to get to the Facultas and stop being the Commander's assistant.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that!" Quinn exclaimed through the phone.

"I know, she doesn't strike me as the type that would stand some up," Finn said while lying on his bed.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn wondered.

"First send her angry texts," Finn smirked.

"Seriously Finn? Send her angry texts?"

"That's the first thing that came to my mind!"

* * *

"Sam, are sure there's a rope that can reach earth?" Blaine asked.

"I positive. Rae and I saw it while we were goofing around," Sam said.

"Okay," Blaine said spaciously.

"There it is!" Sam said with relief. He ran towards this corner, and then pulled out the longest rope ever. "And you doubted me!" Sam fake pouted.

Blaine shook his head, "Just tie it to that pole over there." Sam did so, and then he opened up a door that showed a bit of earth. Then he threw the part of the rope that wasn't tied off the ship.

"Your going first," Blaine said.

"Hello earth I'm Sam!" He yelled, and then slid down the rope. "Ow, rope burn!"

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Blaine muttered. Blaine grabbed the rope and then said to himself, "Here goes nothing," and jumped.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sam asked. The place looked like a forest from the stories they heard when they were kids.

"Tell me never to listen to you again!" Blaine shouted while rubbing his hands. "Sam, don't you think we should get rid of the rope?" Blaine said while pointing to the rope that connected the ship.

"Uh, yea," Sam tugged on the rope sending the whole thing to the ground.

"That's one way to do it."

* * *

Rachel looked at her text messages.

**Where r u? -F**

**U stood me up! -F**

**Rachel, why did u do that to Finn? -Q**

**Did u find the book? -W**

**Why rn't u answering me! -Q**

**I h8 u! -F**

Rachel felt tears to threatening to come out. Damn Jesse! Her mind screamed. She knew she had to make things right. Fast.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" Blaine shouted.

"I don't know! I didn't think into this! I just thought go to earth, find Rachel, go back!"

"Next time tell me that!"

"You said to tell you never to listen to me again," Sam smirked.

"Let's just go find a place to stay for the time being."

* * *

**Mi casa es su casa means my house is your house. Next chapter: Finn and Rachel talk. Sam and Blaine try to find Rachel.**


	7. I'm Sorry Cookies

**I don't own Glee. Sorry for taking so long to update, last week was kinda crazy and sorry starting a new story. I had writer's block and writing the new story helped get rid of it.**

* * *

Mr. Schuester had to drag Rachel out of bed to get her to school.

At school Rachel hoped that she wouldn't run into Finn, Quinn, or Puck. She wasn't very lucky today.

"Rachel, what you did was very mean," Quinn glared at her, "You would be lucky if Finn could forgive you!" Then Quinn left, parting students like the Red Sea, leaving Rachel feeling worst then she did before.

Rachel, with her head hung low, didn't see the slushie Azimio was holding. Before Rachel could do anything her whole body was drowning with slushie.

"That's what you get bitch!" Azimio laughed with his friends.

Rachel didn't care that her wound was burning because she hurt Finn more.

* * *

Tina was running late for class when she saw Rachel standing still with slushie dripping off of her.

"I'm g-guessing y-you don't have extra clothes," Tina studdered.

Rachel shook her head miserably.

"Y-y-you can b-borrow some of m-mine. L-let's get you c-c-cleaned up." Tina took Rachel to the bathroom.

* * *

Mercedes was wiping slushie off herself when she saw Tina entering with a slushied Rachel.

"They got you too huh," Mercedes said.

"Yea," Rachel said. Her voice sounded so broken and very unRachel like.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I messed up big time," Rachel replied.

"Whatever you did you are either just going to have to deal with it or make it better," that was probably the best advice Rachel ever received from Mercedes.

* * *

"Your late," Mr. Kellem stated.

"I have a note," Rachel said handing Mr. Kellem the fake excuse note.

"Your safe, for now," Mr. Kellem said after reading the note.

He doesn't even know how right he is.

* * *

"Finn, wait up!" Rachel tried to get Finn's attention.

"What Rachel?" Finn said monotonously.

Rachel took a deep breath, and quickly said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there on Saturday, some personal happened, then I tried to find my phone but I couldn't, and then when I did I it was to late and now I feel like crap not being there and I'm really really sorry. There is no words how to say how bad I feel."

Finn scratched the back of his neck, "Because I couldn't catch anything you just said 'cept of the really sorry part your just going to have to prove yourself that you are sorry and will never do it again."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I sorry for over reacting with that text."

"It's... fine," Rachel shrugged, "For that whole 'proving myself', would 'I'm sorry' cookies work."

"If they're good."

"Trust me, they're good." Unless Sam and Blaine lied to me, she added in her mind.

* * *

"Do you think you have the skill to be in Vocal Adrenaline?" Shelby Corcoran said while cleaning out her nails.

How dare she sounds uninterested in making me part of her glee club! She should be honored that I want to join! Jesse thought. "Let this answer your question," Jesse did his best not to snarl. Then he opened his mouth knowing that Ms. Corcoran will be amazed.

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_One, two_

_Out on the town lookin' for a woman_

_Gonna give me good love_

_Anybody want to hang out with me_

_And maybe burn me up_

_She was standin' alone over by the jukebox_

_Like she's somethin' to sell_

_I said, baby what's the goin'-price_

_She told me to go to hell_

_Shot down in flames_

_Shot down in flames_

_Ain't it a shame_

_To be shot down in flames_

_Singles' bar, got my eye on a honey_

_Hangin' out everywhere_

_She might be straight, she might want my money,_

_I really don't care, no_

_Said, baby, you're driving me crazy_

_Layed it out on the line_

_When a guy with a chip on his shoulder said_

_Toss off buddy she's mine_

_Ooh_

_Shot down in flames_

_Shot down in flames_

_Ain't it a shame, yeah_

_To be shot down in flames_

_Hey you, Angus_

_Shoot me, shoot_

_That's nice_

_Wooah_

_Uh, oh, auh, whoa_

_Shot down in flames_

_Shot down in flames_

_Ain't it a shame_

_To be shot down in flames_

_Oh, shot, shot down in flames, ooh_

_Shot down in flames_

_Ain't it a shame_

_To be shot down in flames_

_I don't need the pain_

_Don't wanna be, shot down in flames_

_Hugh, ahahahah_

"That was..." Shelby couldn't find the right word, "Something."

Something! Jesse thought, just something, who does this human think she is! If… Shelby interrupted his thought.

"Your in," Shelby continued, "Practice is at four o'clock sharp everyday. Don't be late or you'll regret it!"

"Wouldn't dream of doing it," Jesse smirked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left. Part two complete.

* * *

"Sam, we are never going to find Rachel at this rate, why don't we ask a human? They don't look evil like in those stories we heard," Blaine suggested.

"No I will never ask them!" Sam shouted.

"Fine then I will," Blaine said.

"No, if your asking I want to be there when the human rips your head off," Sam announced, "Plus don't judge a book by the cover."

"'Kay, but if the human doesn't rip my head off and helps us find Rachel you owe me one favor," Blaine smiled.

"If I'm right you owe me a favor!"

"Deal." Blaine walked up to a random house with Sam following him like he was a lost dog.

Blaine knocked on a door. Male human wearing designer clothes opened the door. "Hello," Blaine started, "I'm wondering if you know someone name Rachel who is about this tall," Blaine's hand was about five foot two above the ground, "And has brown hair, and brown eyes."

"I might know her," the guy said, "Why do you what to find her? Are either of you her boyfriend?"

Both Blaine and Sam started to crack up. "Her boyfriend? Dating Rachel would be like dating my sister!" Sam laughed.

"And I don't play for that team!" Blaine said. If the two laughing teens would've looked up they would've saw a twinkle in the guy's eye.

"If the Rachel your talking about is the one I know, she's staying with her uncle Mr. Schuester," the guy said after Blaine and Sam calmed down.

Blaine and Sam looked at each other with what they tried as their 'She Has an Uncle?' look. "Thanks, BTW we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Blaine and this is Sam."

"I'm Kurt, and are you two going to be here for awhile?"

"Maybe," Sam said. He noticed a certain look in both Blaine and Kurt's eye.

True love at first sight does exist, Blaine thought, and so did Kurt.

"You owe me a favor and I'm telling you it's not going to be easy," Blaine whispered to Sam.

Sam wasn't listening because he's going to force Rachel to make 'I'm sorry' cookies for making him think that she was dead. Those things are good!

* * *

**The song is Shot down in Flames by AC/DC. It might have seemed that Finn forgave Rachel quickly but I know a few people that would do what he did. Plus I needed him to forgive her quickly for the story. Next chapter: Blaine and Sam find Rachel... What will happen?**


	8. Tiururuyz and Kidnapping

**I don't own Glee. Visit my profile for a glee challenge. Sorry for taking so long, life decided to play a few tricks.**

* * *

Rachel was really starting to question 'Uncle' Will's teaching methods. Today he told her to go outside and find these certain things by relying on her instinct. Oh ya, and the sky decided to bawl today. A lot.

It's not that Rachel minds getting wet but she could still get sick. No one said being the guardian if the Facultaswas easy, or dry.

Great, Rachel thought as a truck sped down the road, making her more wet than before.

Rachel's eyes squinted as she saw two figures in the distance. One of them faced her and started to run towards her.

"Rachy!"

"Sam?" Rachel felt big arms wrapped around her small body.

"I missed you so much Rae. I thought you were dead." Another thing humans and Rachel's species shared was the ability to produce tears. And let me tell ya, both Sam and Rachel were producing a lot of them. The sky was still crying the most.

"Sorry," Rachel murmured into Sam's chest.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" A familiar voice scolded.

"Blaine!" Rachel finally managed to get out of Sam's grip just to be crushed again.

"How I missed my favorite Diva," Blaine said.

After getting out of another hug Rachel asked, "How did you guys get here?"

"That's a really funny story that has Blaine gaining a crush on someone," Sam said.

"I do not have a crush on someone!" Blaine yelled.

"Sure..."

* * *

"Uh, Will?" A dripping wet Rachel let herself in Will's apartment. "We have a few visitors..."

"Hi," Sam and Blaine said quietly.

"Rachel!" Rachel could see steam coming out of Will's ears. "Why are these people here!"

"Um, they are-" Rachel was cut off by Blaine.

"Look uh, Will, I think we got off the wrong foot. I'm Blaine and this is Sam," he pointed to Sam, "And we don't have a place to stay so Rachel said she would help us find a place."

"Oh," steam stopped exploding out of Will, "Well you can stay here until you find a place."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam finally spoke.

"Don't make me think twice. Well, make yourselves at home!" With that Will left.

Rachel faced the boys, "I'm going to change into dry clothes now, I'll try to find stuff for you guys to wear."

After Rachel left sam asked, "So, how's life?"

"I smell like a wet dog and I'm wet so what do you think?"

* * *

Jesse was having the worst day of his life. First he got egged, then a goddamn dog bit his ass, and worst of all, Billy stole his solo. The sky seemed to be moping with him.

"Stupid humans!" Jesse grumbled to himself, "I deserved that solo!" He picked a few bits of egg shells off of his clothes. Then her heard a few humans talking so he hid behind a trash can.

"I wish we didn't have to forfeit the game!" A guy with a Mohawk said.

"Dude, we only had four uninjured players!" A asian guy said.

"Yea. I think that guy was a professional football player," a really, _really,_ tall dude said.

Jesse couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Those guys seem popular, Jesse thought. Then with his messed up mind he hatched a plan, an evil plan. Taking his phone he quickly dialed Commander. "Hello? Yea, can you send over a few guards?" Jesse smiled, everything's coming around.

* * *

"So bored," Sam complained.

"Then do something!" Both Rachel and Blaine said at the same time.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but a big bang interrupted him.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Maybe the humans have finally discovered what we are and they sent an evil robot to kill us," Sam said. Rachel rolled her eyes and Blaine shook his head.

"I'm going outside to check," Rachel said.

"Isn't the sky still crying?" Sam asked.

"No it stopped." Rachel stood up, preparing to go.

"I'll come with," Blaine walked outside with Rachel, leaving Sam alone.

After a few seconds, which to Sam felt like a few hours, Sam walked outside.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rachel repeated in disbelief.

"How did it get here?" Blaine asked.

Sam just stood there in silence, letting his mind soak up what was in front of him.

The Tiururuyz, a beast with the ugliest face, sharpest teeth, and longest claws that anything had, was attacking the forest and it was definitely going to kill Rachel, Blaine and Sam.

Sam never thought it was going to end this way. He aways thought a human would murder him.

* * *

Finn was listening to his iPod when it happened. If he wasn't he would have heard Jesse screaming at his guards to stop complaining that they were on earth on their day off. He would have heard them break into his house. He would have heard them creep up the stairs. But he didn't.

He did hear his door being smashed, but it was too late. One of Jesse's guards clamped his hand over Finn's face, another one picked up his feet, and the last one stood guard while they took him down the steps, out the door, into a car, to go to Jesse's base.

* * *

**I have a few questions:**

**Should there be Sam/Mercedes?**

**Klaine?**

**Should Finn find out about Rachel being a different species soon?**

**Next Chapter: Will the trio survive? What will Jesse do to Finn? Hopefully there will be more Puck.**


End file.
